h-i-s-t-o-i-r-e
by Azura Eve
Summary: Ini bukan Negeri Dongeng di mana sepatu kaca menjadi modal bersua. Cerita ini lebih indah dibanding kuncup dandelion yang ditiup bocah ketika mentari berubah menjadi oranye. Terlebih, bahagia adalah semudah menjentikkan jemari tanpa perlu berlari. "Mereka saling suka ..., kau tak punya pilihan lain selain untuk jatuh cinta padaku." — Baekhyun / BAEKYEOL. Shou-Ai. Microfics. Fluff.


_Sebab kisah kita bukanlah Negeri Dongeng di mana sepatu kaca menjadi modalnya._

 _Bukan hikayat yang setelah usai lantas dilupakan,_

 _... cerita ini lebih indah dibanding kuncup dandelion yang ditiup bocah ketika mentari berubah menjadi oranye._

 _Dan, bahagia adalah semudah menjentikkan jemari tanpa perlu berlari._

* * *

 **h-i-s-t-o-i-r-e**

* * *

 **-disclaimer-**  
Every single charas belong to themselves. I earn no advantages but self pleasure.

 **Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun

 **Length/WC:** Drabble (Microfics)/1k+

 **Genre:** Mix

 **Warn(s):** sex, abuse, and adult themes!content

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Aloha! Sori lama baru nongol lagi. ._.) Az seolah hilang dari peredaran, tapi kangen nulis jadinya sembari ngerjain tugas akhir disempet-sempetin, hua. Boleh dibilang ini tulisan coba-coba, per case word-nya. Selamat mencicip(?)! Jangan lupa tinggal kesan di bawah, yea ... Dan kenapa BaekYeol? Nope, cuman kangen sama pair ini. ;)

(Ada genre yang ketinggalan dan Az baru sadar waktu ngedit untuk di-post, silahkan tebak huahua.)

.

.

.

 _ **Hurt/Comfort**_

"Kau itu bodoh."

Katanya dibalas anggukan.

"Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin, jika kau masih belum mengerti."

Mengangguk lagi.

"Mereka saling suka ...," Baekhyun memaku kakinya supaya mereka jangan berlari, wajah mereka dibuat sejajar. "dan kau tak punya pilihan lain selain untuk jatuh cinta padaku."

* * *

 _ **Angst**_

Kenyataan jauh lebih keji dibanding ibu tiri. Kepulangannya ke rumah, dia disambut mayat Chanyeol yang telah membusuk di tempat tidur. Para tetangga memang mengucilkan, mereka telah lama hidup sebagai orang terpinggir hanya karena tinggal bersama.

Kepergiannya enam bulan lalu demi menebus obat Chanyeol, yang harganya sulit dinalar. Dengan harapan kembali membawa kesembuhan dan masa depan lebih baik, mereka bertukar sapaan serta ucapan selamat tinggal.

Jika saja ia tahu, Baekhyun akan berangkat lebih awal, akan ia jemput Chanyeol dan mengajaknya tinggal di mana saja asal bukan di sini.

Di kehidupan selanjutnya Baekhyun mengerti bahwa mencintai tidak akan terasa berat jika pasanganmu adalah perempuan.

* * *

 _ **Humour**_

Benar-benar payah. Sudah dikejar-kejar banci kaleng, di tengah jalan digoda tukang ojek. Siang itu habis dengan menggerutu. Malamnya, darah Baekhyun dibuat mendidih sebab seumur-umur punya pacar, baru kali ini dia dijemput pakai motor bebek.

* * *

 _ **Drama**_

Kelap-kelip lampu. Makan malam elegan—dengan menu bernama aneh. Gamitan halus di sela-sela tangan. Puncak menara Mengyue. Dia belum pernah dapat membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol rupanya berbakat dalam melamar.

* * *

 _ **Smut**_

Cawan diadu pedang bunyinya, "Tok. Tok. Tok."

Sesama pedang diadu jadinya: "Ah. Ah. Ah."

* * *

 _ **Sci-fi**_

Suaranya indah. Parasnya elok. Badannya bagus meski tak montok. Setiap hari Chanyeol bercerita, tiap kali itu pula ada kawannya yang gigit jari. Nyatanya mereka bertemu saat malam tiba hingga pagi datang menjelang, meski Chanyeol harus mengorbankan sepertiga dari waktu istirahatnya. Dia kembali bernyanyi, selagi Chanyeol merekamnya untuk ditunjukkan pada keesokan hari. Bukannya bohong; Chanyeol hanya masih gengsi mengakui jika pasangannya merupakan figur dua dimensi dalam permainan _Rhyme_.

* * *

 _ **Family**_

Ada anak laki-laki bersembunyi di balik tenda. Matanya bulat besar seperti bola pingpong, sementara kakinya terlalu panjang seolah-olah disambung dengan batang pohon. Baekhyun menarik sebelah pipi anak itu, cengirannya terbit dan pusat semesta berpindah padanya. "Nah, kau pasti Chanyeol. Aku Baekhyun, dan mulai sekarang kita adalah saudara!"

* * *

 _ **UST**_

"Rubah nakal, lebih baik kau diam supaya babi-babi di luar kamar tidak terundang datang ke mari."

Tarian mereka dimulai dari sini.

* * *

 _ **Crime**_

Pelipisnya koyak oleh benda tumpul. Lengannya terserak digorok serpihan kaca. Merah menodai kesepuluh kuku jari kaki sepekat gincu tante-tante girang. Polisi menutup kasusnya sebagai percobaan bunuh diri.

Padahal pelakunya sedang meringis, "Siapa suruh dia selingkuh."

* * *

 _ **Fantasy**_

Duyung itu kerap sendirian. Danau di sana telah dimantrai sehingga orang luar akan disorientasi bila merangsek masuk membawa kegirangan. Beruntung, frasa aku bukanlah asing dalam pendengaran. Besok, seorang peri rumah dengan daun telinga luas bernama Park Chanyeol datang dan memberinya harapan. Benaknya menjadi pepat akan impian.

* * *

 _ **Crack**_

"Aku bukan wanita goceng tiga, jadi jangan datang padaku jika niatmu adalah mencari referensi buah dada!"

* * *

 _ **Romance**_

"Meski itu butuh ribuan tahun lagi, kita tetap akan saling memiliki selama kaupercaya aku ada di sini."

Sentuhan lembut mirip dekapan ibu, hangat merembes pada celah dadanya. Tangan lentik membelai dengan cantik. Ketika dia terbangun, dia hanya dapat bergumam: "Rupanya hanya mimpi."

Kaus tangan kuning cerah dieratnya dalam genggaman.

* * *

 _ **Suspense**_

Terdapat sekitar 6,8 triliun orang di planet ini. Sayangnya, 60 juta dari populasi ini harus mati setiap tahunnya. Itu berarti ada sekitar 160,000 orang menghembuskan napas terakhir di hari yang sama.

Baekhyun seketika percaya.

"Kita hidup sendirian. Kelak mati kita juga sendirian. Semua yang ada sekarang tidak lebih dari ilusi semata. Jadi kenapa aku harus menghabiskan hidupku dengan bekerja, membuang keringat, dan berpayah-payah diri? Hanya untuk ilusi?"

Pelatuk ditarik. Sosok tinggi tumbang tanpa peringatan.

Membaringkan dirinya tenang, ia mengarahkan ujung revolver pada pelipis kirinya. Peluru tajam menembus tengkorak. Namun dia tersenyum, "Ilusi ataupun bukan, mati bersamamu adalah bukti bahwa meski aku kepayahan, aku tidak menyesal jika kita dilahirkan untuk hidup sendirian ..."

* * *

 _ **Musical**_

Ia kembali menyayat badan biolanya. Orang-orang yang duduk mengisi bangku penonton senyap. Potongan lagu dibawanya seakan-akan mengayun bayi dalam gendongan. Panggung tersebut sepenuhnya milik Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol adalah pengiring di balik bayangan.

* * *

 _ **AU**_

Tidak ada getaran. Percikan emosi dalam nada perkataannya sama teraturnya. Tarik-embus, tarik-embus, hingga mesti jarum jam dingin dulu menyapa baru mereka sadar.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup begitu keras. Antisipasi berlebihan dilakukan. Nyatanya, tutur Baekhyun tidak lebih baik ketimbang vonis penyakit yang ia derita.

"Maukah kau bunuh diri bersamaku?"

* * *

 _ **Fluff**_

Pertama kali Baekhyun bertanya mengapa Chanyeol menyukainya, ia dibalas, "Aku suka matamu."

Kedua kali Baekhyun bertanya mengapa Chanyeol menyukainya, ia dibalas, "Aku suka hidungmu."

Ia tidak diberi kesempatan bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan bibirnya dibungkam sebelum sempat memprotes. "Aku sudah tahu pertanyaanmu. Sekarang kukatakan, aku suka semua yang ada padamu. Kemarin, besok, dan selalu akan begitu. Jadi menyerahlah dan katakan bahwa kau juga mulai menyukaiku."

* * *

 _ **Poetry**_

Satu detik. Dua detik. Ribuan detik berlalu hingga senja menjemputmu pulang. Sepuh merah muda merata pada pipi. Bintang-bintang muncul lebih cepat daripada yang kita duga.

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

 _ **Reincarnation**_

Obsidian kelam dengan sorot mata jenaka. Seringai lebar bukan hasil rekayasa. kacamata bingkai segiempat bukan halangan dalam mengenali seseorang, apalagi kalau orang itu punya letak memori sendiri dalam kepala kita. Baekhyun pernah melihatnya—bukan, alasannya merasa familiar tidak segampang memakan kue bulan. Dia sering mengerat lengannya, atau membetulkan kerah bajunya yang terlipat. Ia tak ingat kapan, tapi itu dulu.

Pasti yang di hadapannya sekarang bukan _dia_.

* * *

 _ **Horror**_

"Berlarilah sampai ke ujung dunia. Aku akan mendapatkanmu ...!"

Mulutnya dibekap kuat-kuat dengan tangan. Isakan tertahan berlomba dengan deru napasnya. Peluh-peluh sebesar butiran jagung menetes, membaur bersama airmata dan membentuk aliran pada kontur wajahnya yang ketakutan.

Obsesi Chanyeol terhadapnya adalah gila.

* * *

 _ **Plot-twist**_

Baekhyun merasa beruntung telah bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Tigapuluh menit berjuang kehabisan oksigen rasanya sebanding dengan kelegaan tidak mendapati Chanyeol begitu keluar dari sana. Tidak ada tawa menyeramkan lagi.

Dia melangkah penuh percaya diri, engsel pintu berderit dan ia menarik kenop.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya memamerkan gunting rumput besar beserta cengiran psikopat yang sumpah mati Baekhyun benci.

 _Kras!_

"A—argh ...," _Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku di sini._

"Aku tidak bodoh membiarkan pengantinku kabur sebelum pernikahan selesai."

 _Krak!_

"Selama kepala dengan wajah cantikmu ada, terserah dengan yang lainnya."

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **(*) Perancis:** _Sejarah/Kisah_ **  
**


End file.
